lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Religions/@comment-32274962-20170620225248
My internet dies FOR ONE DAY and THIS HAPPENES! WELL OKAY THEN! I, (and I know it's crazy coming from me) will attempt to diffuse the argument! But first a few closing statements on things. lola: Fair enough, it was the Catholics. I get the Christians and the Catholics confused sometimes because they are fairly similar, with a few key differneces (Such as who Jesus was and the saints thing) Anyways, to say that the Pagans worshipped "false Gods" is a tad offensive. I mean, I agree with you that they weren't gods, but to just outrioght call them false is still offensive. It's like if I were to say to a christian "God Doesn't Exist, Jesus and the Bible are lies" See? That's offensive. And what word? :"Wuss?" if so that kinda prives my point (and sorry up there, I lashed out. I was frustrated with something else at the time.) was it "Athiest?" If so then that's as ridiculous as the part of Islam you bahsed on! I said Athiest (The lack of belifes in god or gods), not ANTItheist (the active opposition to theism). I have no issue with you if you belive in a god/goddess/gods, and how you worship him/her/them, as long as you don't oppress or hurt people and use it as a justification, or try to force your religon upon someone. If you do then instead of trying to "convert" you or something I'd just try to reason with you on why it's not okay to STONE PEOPLE. Or was it "deamon?" cause if so, loli's parents: If you're reading this, loli said it first! I as just quoting it! Anyways, Mav: While I like your point of irony, the both of you are cherrypicking the bad parts to use as examples. All: Let's not use this page to bash on any religion or try to prove our belief system (or the lack of a belief system) is superior to anyone else's. This page is meant for the purpose of describing FICTIONAL RELIGONS IN LCRP. So I will take a page out of Krayt's book: Here's what's goona happen. Mav will edit the section on Müdamiri to be what he wants it to be as it's HIS THING. If loli wants to keep COncordia set up like that that's fine. loli can write in the comments suggestions if he feels Mav is corssing a line, but mav can choose to listen to it or not (It can be polytheistic. That is FINE.). Now, that doesn't mean Mav can make a religon that's just a clone of luciferism. (Ignis cults are fine though, as Ignis IS NOT satan!) Loli will not edit through it to shape it to his own image, and I will add the order of light. WHen Mav is done we'll edit out the Chritianity and Muslim things. the word "Christian" can mean "Of the Anoited one" and the Anoited one can be whatever fits the situation. The religons beliefs really don't matter as they are just flavor text. the only one that will really make an impact is the Order of light, but their BELIFES won't be contraverisal. If anyone breaks that rule then I can lock or take down this page, or i'm pretty sure I can ban you guys from editing the wiki. Or I can just lock the whole wiki and do it myself. That's that, and it's final. (It feels good to have the power...)